Post Mortem
by watercave
Summary: Luna Lovegood kämpft für die Freiheit der Zaubererwelt und gegen den Dunklen Lord der nach Harry Potters Tod unbesiegbar erscheint. Sie trifft jedoch in den Reihen des Feindes einen alten Freund wieder in den sie sich zu verlieben droht...
1. Kapitel 1 Was bleibt

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alles drum herum gehört J.K. Rowling das ist doch klar. Nur der Plot dieser Story und eventuell auftauchende OCs sind das Werk meiner Vorstellungskraft. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 1- Was bleibt<strong>

Es war einer der vielen Tage in London an denen es regnete. Dicke Tropfen klatschten gegen die Fensterscheiben und rannen daran hinab; ein Spiel das sich immer wieder widerholen würde. Solange bis das der Regen aufhören würde zu fallen.

Luna Lovegood kam es so vor als trauerte der Himmel um das Schicksal der magischen Gemeinschaft und um die zahllosen Opfer die der Zweite Zaubererkrieg gefordert hatte. Jene tapferen Hexen und Zauberer die im Kampf für das Richtige und für das Gute ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Sie alle waren umsonst gestorben… Denn Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf hatte gesiegt. In der letzten Schlacht um Hogwarts vor fast einem Jahr hatte er die einzigste Hoffnung der Widerstandskämpfer mit einem gemurmelten Zauber und einem hell leuchtenden grünen Lichtstrahl vernichtet. Harry Potter, der Junge der überlebt hat, war tot.

Jeder der an den Sieg des Auserwählten und an die Freiheit geglaubt hatte war aufgrund der Neuigkeiten zutiefst schockiert gewesen. Aber alle die Harry gekannt und mit ihm befreundet gewesen waren verspürten eine noch größere, alles umfassende Trauer um den Jungen mit der Blitznarbe auf der Stirn.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte dafür gesorgt dass alle in ganz Großbritannien und auch in der ganzen Welt von Harrys Tod und von seinem Sieg erfuhren. In den Wochen nach dem letzten Kampf stieg die Zahl seiner Anhänger dramatisch an, denn alle die um ihr Leben und das ihrer Familien fürchteten schlossen sich ihm in der Hoffnung an so ein sicheres leben – wenn auch eines voller Kontrolle – führen zu können.

Alle Widerstandsorganisationen waren verschwunden. Einige waren bereits Stunden nach Voldemorts Triumph komplett aufgelöst, andere hingegen erst nach ein paar Wochen – und auch nur weil verschiedenste Mitglieder von Todessern verfolgt und gefoltert wurden.

London selbst war kaum wiederzuerkennen. Alle Muggel wussten nun über Magie Bescheid und wurden durch einen Minister der dem Dunklen Lord hörig war untergejocht und sie alle fürchteten Lord Voldemort.

Alles was an Denkmälern und Statuen in der Haupstadt gestanden hatte war nach dem Sieg des Bösen gegen zahlreiche Monumente ausgetauscht worden, die dem Denkmal im Zaubereiministerium ähnelten: viele Muggel und Muggelstämmige stemmten einen enormen Steinblock unter dessen Gewicht sie fast zusammenbrachen.

Luna sah von ihrem Büro aus auf eines dieser Monumente und jedes Mal tat sie das mit einem Gefühl der Verachtung und des Hasses auf das Regime das Voldemort innerhalb kürzester Zeit aufgebaut hatte. Aber die vorherrschende Emotion war immer noch tiefe Trauer. Fast alle ihrer Freunde aus Hogwarts hatte sie aus den Augen verloren; sie wusste dass Hermine Granger, die mittlerweile mit Ron Weasley verlobt war, im Ministerium arbeitet aber das war auch schon alles.

Luna selbst arbeitete als Lektorin beim Tagespropheten und war tagein tagaus damit beschäftigt unzählige Artikel auf Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler durchzusehen und zu verbessern. Die Arbeit war todlangweilig aber Luna wollte sich nichts Neues suchen da man in diesen Zeiten ohnehin froh sein konnte wenn man eine Arbeit hatte. Und außerdem war die Arbeit gut bezahlt und das war die Hauptsache.

Die blonde Hexe seufzte und griff nach dem Pergamentstapel den ihr Chef ihr gerade auf den Schreibtisch geknallt hatte. Es war schon nach vier Uhr nachmittags woraus Luna schloss dass diese Artikel schon für die Morgenausgabe des nächsten Tage bestimmt waren. Sie griff in die oberste Schublade ihres Schreibtisches, holte ein Behältnis mit roter Tinte hervor und tunkte ihre Feder ein paar Mal hinein. _Na dann mal los…_, dachte die Blonde resigniert und fing an den ersten Artikel über die Festnahme von zwei mutmaßlichen Verschwörern zu korrigieren.

„Mensch, du Idiot! Mundungus, bist du eigentlich auch zu etwas gut?", keifte eine junge Frau mit pinken Haaren einen etwas untersetzten schmierigen Mann an der einen Packen Pergament unter dem Arm trug. Er verdrehte die Augen und schoss zurück: „Was habe ich den jetzt schon wieder gemacht? Und warum machst du überhaupt so einen Druck?" Die Frau wischte seine Bemerkung mit einer Handbewegung weg. „Wir hätten eigentlich schon vor zehn Minuten fertig sein sollen… Jetzt patroulieren die Wachen nämlich schon wieder! Halt auf alle Fälle deinen Zauberstab bereit!"

Mundungus gab einen grunzenden Laut der Zustimmung von sich. Er keuchte kurz auf als die Frau ihn am Kragen packte und in eine verlassene Seitengasse zerrte. „Au Nymphadora, was zum-" Nymphadora schnitt ihm eiskalt das Wort ab indem sie mit einem kurzen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs einen Stillezauber auf den kleinen Mann legte. Mundungus Mund formte einige lautlose Worte die die Hexe eindeutig als Schimpfwörter identifizieren konnte aber sie achtete nicht darauf sondern richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das was sie dazu veranlasst hatte Mundungus so schnell in den Schatten einer engen Gasse zu befördern.

Eine Wache war auf der verlassenen Straße aufgetaucht auf der Nymphadora und Mundungus gerade eben noch gestanden hatten; Mundungus hatte den Todesser nun ebenfalls entdeckt. Die junge Frau schloss die Augen und hielt den Atem an als der grimmig dreinschauende Mann dazu ansetzte in die Straße in der sie sich versteckten einzubiegen. Ihre Finger krallten sich um das Holz ihres Zauberstabs. Merlin, bitte lass es nicht hier enden!

Einige Explosionen in der entgegengesetzten Richtung von Nymphadoras und Mundungus Versteck ließen den Wächter herumfahren und Nymphadora öffnete vor Schreck die Augen. _Was ist los?_

Ein paar gute hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt sah sie rote Funken in den Himmel aufsteigen. Ohne zu zögern machte der Todesser kehrt und eilte in die Richtung der Funken davon und sowohl Nymphadora als auch Mundungus atmeten erleichtert auf. Vorsichtig spähten sie um die Ecke auf die größere Straße und stellten zu ihrer Zufriedenheit fest dass sie leer war. Nacheinander traten die beiden auf den nassen Asphalt und nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten dass sie wirklich außer Gefahr waren fuhr Nymphadora wieder damit fort Mundungus zurechtzuweisen.

„Obwohl wir kurz davor waren erwischt und höchstwahrscheinlich getötet zu werden kann ich es immer noch nicht fassen was für ein Idiot du bist!" Mundungus verdrehte die Augen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über seine kurz rasierten Haare. „Was habe ich denn falsch gemacht Tonks? Kingsley hat gesagt wir sollen die Flugblätter hier austeilen und ich habe dieser Anweisung Folge geleistet und eins in diesen Briefkasten geworfen. Und jetzt maulst du mich an weil ich Kingsleys Auftrag ausführe? Ich weiß echt nicht was Remus an dir findet…" Tonks sah man mehr als deutlich an dass sie unglaublich wütend war aber anstelle auf den von ihm als schlecht bezeichneten Geschmack ihres Mannes Remus Lupin einzugehen erklärte sie Mundungus schnell warum sie so sauer auf ihn war.

„Ja, Kingsley hat gesagt dass wir die Flugblätter verteilen sollen _aber_ nur an die Adressen auf der Liste hier.", dabei schwenkte sie ein Klemmbrett mit ein paar Pergamentblättern vor Mundungus Gesicht hin und her. „Und diese Adresse" – sie deutete anklagend auf den Briefkasten in den Mundungus vor gut einer Minute ein Flugblatt geworfen hatte – „steht _nicht_ auf unserer Liste! Was wenn der der es bekommt damit gleich ins Ministerium rennt? Dann können wir uns gleich einsargen lassen!"

Mundungus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und beugte sich ein wenig vor um das Messingschild neben dem Briefschlitz zu lesen. „Mach dir jetzt mal nicht ins Hemd Tonks! Lovegood… Das klingt nicht nach jemanden der wie du das so schön formuliert hast ‚gleich ins Ministerium rennt'."

Die junge Frau warf ihre pinken Haare zurück und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen als sie Stimmen hörte. Zwei nach Autorität klingende Männerstimmen! „Verdammt!", fluchte Nymphadora und packte Mundungus nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem späten Nachmittag am Kragen, kramte einen Portschlüssel in Form einer Gummiente aus den Tiefen ihres langen Mantels hervor und sobald sie ihn berührt hatte waren sie und Mundungus weg – gerade in dem Moment als zwei Wachen um die Ecke bogen.

Als Luna Lovegood spät am Abend in ihre kleine Wohnung im Norden Londons kam war sie fix und fertig! Ihre Augen waren vom vielen Lesen unglaublich müde und sie schwankte auch ein wenig. _Kein Wunder, ich hab ja heute auch fast nichts getrunken…_ Sie schmiss ihre Post auf den einzigsten Tisch in ihrer Zweizimmerwohnung und machte sich erst mal einen Tee.

Schon bald erfüllte der Duft von verschiedensten Kräutern Lunas ganze Wohnung und das erinnerte sie an den kleinen Kräutergarten den sie in ihrem alten Zuhause gehabt und gepflegt hatte und an ihren Vater. Sofort wurde die Blonde traurig.

Sie wusste nicht wo ihr Vater gerade war denn kurz vor dem finalen Kampf war er zu einer Reise aufgebrochen die ihn laut eigener Beschreibung „überall hin" führen sollte. Ab und zu schrieb er ihr sodass sie wusste dass er lebte und dass es ihm gut ging aber das war auch schon alles. Luna vermisste ihren schrulligen und exzentrischen Vater sehr aber sie wusste auch dass er die Freiheit brauchte um das zu tun was für ihn am besten war.

Seufzend goss sie den mittlerweile fertigen Tee in eine bunt gemusterte Tasse und setzte sich in den bequemen Schaukelstuhl der in einer Ecke ihrer Wohnung stand. Nachdem sie ein paar Schlucke getrunken hatte begann sie damit ihre Post durchzusehen. Vielleicht hatte ihr Vater ihr ja geschrieben? Aber nein, es waren Rechnungen und dergleichen. Enttäuscht schmiss sie den Stapel wieder zurück auf den Tisch wobei ein loses Blatt zu Boden fiel.

Kalter Schweiß brach auf Lunas Stirn aus. Hatte sie etwas verbrochen und musste nun vor Gericht? Oder noch schlimmer: War es ein neues Fahndungsplakat auf dem aber dieses Mal ihr Vater zu sehen sein würde? Luna starrte das Blatt mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen für ein paar Augenblicke an bevor sie zögerlich aufstand und es aufhob.

Als die blonde hexe schließlich das Blatt in seinen Händen hielt verengten sich ihre großen blauen Augen zu Schlitzen als sie es las. Es war keine Ladung vor Gericht, so viel stand fest, und es war auch kein Fahndungsplakat. Aber was war es dann?

Es war ein einfaches Pergament mit weinroter Aufschrift.

**DER ORDEN DES PHÖNIX**

**Erstes Treffen:**

**Anfang Juni 1999**

**- Um das genaue Datum zu erfahren kommen Sie bitte in die Danvers Sreet 26b –**

Verwirrt blickte Luna auf. Was zum Teufel war denn der ‚Orden des Phönix'?

* * *

><p>Was haltet ihr davon? Wollt ihr mehr? <p>


	2. Kapitel 2 Danvers Street 26b

Hallo, hier ist das zweite Kapitel!

Vielen lieben Dank an meine erste Reviewschreiberin **mittelding**!

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 2- Danvers Street 26b<strong>

Luna konnte nicht schlafen. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und sie drehte sich unruhig in ihrem Bett hin und her. Die blonde Hexe wusste auch was der Grund dafür war dass sie keinen Schlaf finden konnte. Es war das Pergament dass sie gestern Abend unter ihrer Post gefunden hatte.

Was war der Orden des Phönix? Sie hatte diesen Namen noch nie gehört und auch noch nie in der Zeitung gelesen… Auf alle Fälle war es etwas das gegen das Regime des Dunklen Lords ging… Möglich wäre es, denn sonst hätten der oder die Absender doch das genaue Datum des ersten Treffens auf das Pergament gesetzt; aber so musste man erst in die Danvers Street gehen um nähere Informationen zu bekommen.

Luna seufzte und stand auf. _Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass ich heute noch einschlafen werde ist sehr gering, da kann ich genauso gut aufstehen!_ Sie lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitstheke ihrer kleinen Einbauküche und sah aus dem kleinen Fenster, hinaus auf die vom Mond in silbernes Licht getauchten Dächer Londons. Wie friedlich die Stadt aussah… So würde man nie und nimmer annehmen dass sie die Hauptstadt eines von dem gefährlichsten und mächtigsten Schwarzamgier regierten Landes war.

Luna blickte in die Ferne wo sich auf einer Anhöhe eine mächtige Festung aus schwarzem Marmor erhob. Fast alle Fenster lagen im Dunkeln außer ein paar größere; diese waren von kaltem blauem Licht erhellt. Einige enorme Türme ragten meterhoch in den Himmel und waren mit einem Kreis aus düsteren Wolken, der sich langsam zu drehen schien, umgeben. Ein mächtiges und schwer bewachtes Holztor mit Eisenbeschlägen wurde links und rechts von zwei Basiliskenstatuen flankiert in deren aufgerissenen Mäulern ein unruhig flackerndes grünes Licht die Szenerie erleuchtete.

Lunas Hand formte unwillkürlich eine Faust und in ihr kochte eine nur allzu bekannte Wut hoch. Das was sie da tagtäglich sah war die Festung des Dunklen Lords. Dort hausten neben ihm und seine Schlange Nagini auch einige der wichtigsten und besten Todesser.

In ihrer Rage begann Luna in ihrer kleinen Wohnung hin und her zu gehen wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Dieser Mann – nein, dieses Monster! – war schuld an den vielen Morden an Muggelgeborenen. An den schlimmen Schicksälen über die sie fast schon jeden Tag beim Korrekturlesen beim Tagespropheten las. Und auch am Tod ihres Freundes Harry!

Luna ließ sich in ihren Schaukelstuhl fallen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen; sie atmete schwer. Ihre Finger krallten sich so fest um die Armlehnen des Stuhls dass ihre Knöchel unter dem Druck ganz weiß wurden. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Pergament das in erster Linie daran schuld war, dass sie nicht schlafen konnte und demnach hier saß. Der Orden des Phönix…

Lunas Gedanken wanderten zurück zu ihrer Feststellung von vorhin. _Auf alle Fälle war es etwas das gegen das Regime des Dunklen Lords ging…_ Sie erhob sich und griff nach dem Papier.

Sie spürte in sich den Drang etwas zu unternehmen – irgendetwas – um sich an Voldemort für das Unrecht das er begangen hatte zu rächen. Sie hatte fast ein Jahr lang gespurt und sich bemüht, ja nichts zu tun was gegen das neue Gesetz ging. Luna Lovegood hatte es satt still zu sein und demütig den Kopf zu senken. Sie wollte etwas verändern! Damit wieder etwas Glück und Frohsinn in das Leben der Menschen Einzug halten könnte.

Lunas Entschluss stand fest. Gleich morgen – eigentlich war es ja schon heute – würde sie in die Danvers Street Nummer 26b gehen und sich informieren. Dann würde sie über ihre neugewonnen Erkenntnisse nachdenken und dann ihren endgültigen Entschluss fällen.

Mit einem beschwingten Gefühl sah die Blonde noch einmal aus dem Fenster bevor sie sich wieder in ihr Bett legte um wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf abzubekommen.

Als Luna ein paar Stunden später aus dem Wohnblock in dem sie ihre Wohnung hatte auf die Straße heraustrat bemerkte sie dass es angefangen hatte zu regnen. Allerdings war es nur ein leichtes Nieseln und so zog die Hexe die Kapuze ihres hellblauen Mantels über ihre langen blonden Haare und machte sich auf in Richtung Danvers Street, die nicht besonders weit von der Straße entfernt lag, in der sie selbst wohnte. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und so drehte sich Luna ein paar Mal unauffällig um und sah dass niemand hinter ihr zu sehen war. Ein kalter Schauer kroch ihr den Rücken hoch. _Du wirst ja noch ganz paranoid. Reiß dich zusammen!_

Seit Lord Voldemorts Machtübernahme war nie so wirklich viel los auf den Straßen Londons außer am Trafalgar Square und an wichtigen Plätzen. Luna störte das nicht. Je weniger Leute sie sahen desto besser. Die Nervosität nagte an ihr als sie erneut wieder das Gefühl hatte, jemand würde sie von hinten mit seinen Blicken durchbohren. Luna beschleunigte ihre Schritte ein wenig und ihre Augen flogen über die Straßenschilder an denen sie vorbeiging. Old Market… Henderson Field… Danvers – _Na endlich!_ Danvers Street! Ohne einen weiteren Blick hinter sich zu werfen bog sie in die enge Gasse ein.

Danvers _Street_? Während sich Luna darüber wunderte, dass eine so kleine Gasse die Bezeichnung Straße trug, wanderten ihre Augen von einem Hausnummernschild zum anderen bis sie schließlich das von ihr gesuchte Haus fand. Na ja, eigentlich fand sie nur die Nummer 26. Von einer 26a war weit und breit nichts zu sehen geschweige denn von 26b. Luna zog ihre blassen Augenbrauen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn. War das alles etwa nur ein Scherz?

Vor ihr lag ein furchtbar heruntergekommenes Haus das so aussah als würde es in sich zusammenbrechen wenn sich auch nur eine Fliege darauf niederlassen würde. Die Fenster waren mit Brettern vernagelt; irgendwo hatte sich eines gelöst und schlug mit jedem Windstoß klappernd gegen die Hauswand. Jedes Mal zuckte Luna unwillkürlich ein wenig zusammen. Quer über die Eingangstüre war ein durchnässtes Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚For Sale' angebracht worden.

Luna spielte mit dem Gedanken einfach umzudrehen und wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Das wäre mit Sicherheit das Beste. Wenn da allerdings zum einen nicht Lunas ungeheuere Neugierde und zum anderen ihre Entschlossenheit sich gegen das Regime aufzulehnen gewesen wäre. Also öffnete Luna das schrottige Gartentor das zu ihrer Überraschung überhaupt nicht quietschte und trat auf das Grundstück. Der kleine Garten war in einem genauso verwahrlosten Zustand wie das Haus. Das Gras war unglaublich lang und eine Vielzahl von Pflanzen die früher sicher einmal in einem Gemüsebeet angelegt gewesen waren hatten sich über die hölzerne Abtrennung hinweggesetzt und vermischten sich mit dem Gras.

Luna bahnte sich ihren Weg durch das Gestrüpp denn sie hatte die leise Ahnung dass es ihr nicht viel bringen würde in das Haus zu gehen. Sie umrundete die Bruchbude und kam an einem Regenfass an das mehr al überfüllt war denn der Boden um das Behältnis herum war durch das überschüssige Wasser aufgeweicht und ungeheuer matschig. Ihre blauen Augen betrachteten einen kleinen Schuppen der ein paar Meter davon entfernt stand und genauso heruntergekommen war wie das Haus. Die Türe war mit einem mächtigen Vorhängeschloss versperrt das sicherlich mit einem Alarmzauber belegt worden war der den Eigentümer – oder den der es loswerden wollte – in null Komma nichts herbringen würde falls irgendjemand versuchte es – ganz egal ob mit oder ohne Magie – zu öffnen.

Die blonde Hexe wollte gerade umdrehen als sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Luna hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne als sie wie in Zeitlupe wahrnahm wie die Türe des Schuppens langsam aufschwang. Die junge Hexe wagte nicht zu atmen; als ob auch nur der kleinste Luftzug die Türe wieder zuschwingen lassen würde. Nachdem Luna für einige Momente regungslos verharrt hatte und nichts dergleichen passiert war fasste die Blonde sich ein Herz und ging langsam und sehr behutsam auf die offene Türe zu.

Der rationale Teil ihres Gehirns schrie sie förmlich an dass das was sie da tat ganz falsch war und sie mit Sicherheit in große Schwierigkeiten bringen würde aber Luna hörte nicht auf sie; da war irgendetwas das den Schuppen umgab, so etwas wie eine magische Aura und sie weigerte sich auch nicht zu glauben dass das Pergament vom Orden des Phönix ein Scherz gewesen war. Sie war auf dem richtigen Weg…

Das Innere des Schuppens lag in tiefer Dunkelheit und so nahm Luna ihren Zauberstab aus der Innentasche ihres Mantels und flüsterte „_Lumos!_" woraufhin sich ein weiches blaues Licht an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs entzündete. Die Wände des Holzschuppens waren mit Regalen gesäumt auf denen alles Mögliche Krimskrams herumlag und Luna achtete nicht sonderlich darauf. Was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte war ein Schimmern das unter einem alten Kartoffelsack herzukommen schien. Zögerlich trat die Blonde darauf zu und hob das Leinenmaterial ein Stück an, ihr Zauberstab abwehrbereit falls darunter etwas gefährliches Lauern würde. Ihr Herz klopfte so schnell dass sie glaubte es würde ein Loch in ihren Brustkorb hämmern und dann sah sie was unter dem Sack lag…

Es war ein Gullideckel! Ein bronzefarbener Gullideckel! Mitten in einem verfallenen Schuppen! Ein ziemlich merkwürdiger und sinnfreier Ort für einen Gullideckel! Sie wollte gerade den Kartoffelsack wieder darauf legen als etwas auf dem Deckel ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Als sie näher hinsah entdeckte sie eine kleine Gravur auf dem leicht schimmernden Material. Dort stand – Lunas Magen tat vor Aufregung einen kleinen Hüpfer – Danvers Street 26b!

Ein gemurmeltes _Wingardium Leviosa_ später lag der Gullideckel neben ihr und gab ein dunkles Loch frei das dem Gestank nach zu urteilen in die Kanalisation führte. Lunas Magen drehte sich und sie musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um ihr Frühstück bei sich zu behalten. Sie wollte jetzt aber keinen Rückzieher machen! Sie war so weit gekommen und sie würde auch das jetzt noch hinter sich bringen!

Sie leuchtete mit ihrem Zauberstab hinein und entdeckte eine kleine Leiter aus Stahl die in die Tiefe führte. Luna tat einen großen Atemzug und hielt die Luft an; dann begann sie ihren Abstieg in die Kanalisation.

Die Leiter endete auf solidem Grund und als sich Luna umsah stellte sie fest dass sie auf einer kleinen Insel aus Beton stand; um sie herum floss das unappetitlich aussehende Abwasser. Sie war gerade dabei ihren Ekel zu überwinden als ihre scharfen Augen eine Unregelmäßigkeit in der Betoninsel wahrnahmen. Eine kreisförmige Erhebung befand sich einige Schritte von ihr entfernt. Vorsichtig ging Luna darauf zu und als sie ihren leuchtenden Zauberstab darauf richtete sah die junge Hexe dass es ein mit einem glänzenden Material ausgegossener Kreis war in dem der Umriss eines Phönixes zu erkennen war.

Unschlüssig was zu tun war richtete sich Luna auf und überlegte. Sie war ganz nah dran das konnte sie spüren aber wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Vielleicht gab es eine Spur dieser Kreise mit dem Phönix durch die Kanalisation bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte? Ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit! Luna ging an dem ersten Kreis vorbei weiter entlang der Betoninsel. Dabei berührte ihr Schuh das Abbild des Phönixes und plötzlich war Luna als würde sie durch einen extrem engen Schlauch nach unten gequetscht. Sie fiel durch den Kreis hindurch ins Leere…

Während Luna verschwand bewegte sich der Gullideckel oben im Schuppen von selbst wieder an seinen angestammten Platz und die Türe des heruntergekommenen Gebäudes schlug wieder zu.

* * *

><p>Dadadadam! Wo sie da wohl wieder rauskommt? XD<p> 


	3. Kapitel 3  Die Stadt unter der Stadt

Hey ho, es geht weiter!

Danke **mittelding** und **Wulfbrain** für die lieben Kommentare!

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 3- Die Stadt unter der Stadt<strong>

Das schwindelerregende Gefühl des Fallens benebelte immer noch Lunas Sinne als sie ihre neue Umgebung in Augenschein nahm. Da die Kanalisation nur sehr sehr spärlich beleuchtet gewesen war glaubte sie dass sie aufgrund der Helligkeit des Ganges in dem sie jetzt stand erblinden würde. Die Blonde blinzelte ein paar Mal bevor sie einen zögerlichen Schritt nach vorne tat.

Sie stand in einem langen Gang dessen Decke von weißen und mächtigen Säulen getragen wurde. Die Wände waren ebenfalls weiß und hatten einen leichten goldenen Schimmer. Weißer Marmor diente als Fußboden und die vielen Fackeln an den Wänden spendeten ein warmes Licht.

Luna drehte sich langsam um und blickte eine mannshohe goldene Phönixstatue an die vor einer Wand hinter ihr stand. Als sie sich wieder nach vorne drehte entdeckte Luna am Ende des langen Gangs eine Doppeltüre auf der das gleiche Motiv prangte wie auf dem goldenen Kreis der sie hierher befördert hatte – ein Phönix.

Langsam schritt die blonde Hexe darauf zu und währenddessen erlosch sie zwar das Licht ihres Zauberstabs steckte ihn jedoch noch nicht in ihren Mantel zurück. Was wenn das hier doch eine Falle war?

Die Türe öffnete sich von selbst als Luna nur noch ein paar Meter davon entfernt war und gab den Blick auf einen kreisrunden Saal frei von dem unzählige Treppen nach oben in alle Himmelsrichtungen führten und genauso viele Türen abzweigten. Es war nicht sonderlich viel los; hier und da hasteten ein paar Männer und Frauen die Treppen hinauf oder verschwanden durch verschiedenste Türen.

Eine junge Frau mit pinken Haaren fiel ihr ins Auge. Sie stand neben einem etwas gedrungenen und untersetzten Mann und sie sahen beide so aus als würden sie auf etwas – oder jemanden – warten. Als die beiden Luna entdeckten die sich etwas verloren umblickte schritt die Frau auf die Blonde zu und lächelte leicht. „Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?" Luna war froh dass die Frau den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte denn so wie sie sich selbst kannte hätte es Stunden dauern können bis sie einen Ton herausgebracht hätte. Etwas schüchtern fing Luna an in der Tasche ihres Mantels zu kramen und brachte schließlich das Pergament das für ihre Anwesenheit hier verantwortlich war zu Tage. „Ähm, ja das können Sie… Ich habe das hier in meinem Briefkasten gefunden und ich dachte- na ja…" Ja, was hatte sie eigentlich groß gedacht? Allerdings gab ihr die junge Frau keine Gelegenheit weiterzureden denn sie drehte sich zu dem kleinen Mann herum der zögerlich näher gekommen war und rief erfreut: „Was habe ich dir gesagt Mundungus? Es wird schon jemand kommen! Und jetzt haben wir Miss-", sie drehte sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln zu der blonden Hexe um. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber Sie haben mir noch nicht Ihren Namen genannt." Jetzt lächelte Luna ebenfalls. „Oh, Luna. Luna Lovegood."

Plötzlich sprang der gedrungene Mann hinter dem Rücken der Frau mit den pinken Haaren hervor und schlug dieser auf den Arm. „Ha! Was hab ich dir gesagt!" Dann schlang er seine Arme um Lunas Taille und umarmte sie stürmisch. „Vielen vielen Dank dass Sie gekommen sind Miss Lovegood!" Schließlich ließ er von der völlig überrumpelten Hexe ab und setzte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auf, drehte sich zurück zu seiner Begleiterin und streckte eine offene Hand aus. „Jetzt schuldest du mir zwei Galleonen, Nymphadora Tonks!"

Tonks verdrehte die Augen, griff in ihre Tasche und kramte zwei Goldmünzen hervor. „Okay, das war das letzte Mal dass ich mit dir um irgendetwas gewettet habe!" Als sie Lunas verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm hakte sie sich bei ihr unter und führte sie eine der vielen Treppen hinauf. „Sorry. Während wir hochgehen – dort werden Sie alle weiteren Informationen bekommen – erzähle ich ihnen was das gerade zu bedeuten hatte." Als Mundungus dazu ansetzte ihnen zu folgen drehte sich Nymphadora scharf um und keifte ihn an: „Und du bleibst gefälligst hier unten und wartest auf die anderen!"

Dann erzählte sie Luna von der Geschichte wie Mundungus ein Flugblatt des Ordens in einen Briefkasten geworfen hatte der nicht auf ihrer Liste gestanden hatte…

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht wie ich es bloß mit dir aushalten soll!", seufzte Hermine Noch-Granger und blickte ihren Verlobten Ron Weasley tadelnd an. Der Rothaarige blickte die junge Frau mit den krausen braunen Haaren an und runzelte die Stirn. „Hä? Auf was hast du denn damit angespielt?" Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Hermines Gesicht als sie in Richtung Rons Bauch nickte. Er folgte ihrem Blick aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war danach nicht viel schlauer. Ein grummelndes Geräusch kam Hermine zuvor. Die beiden brauchten ein paar Augenblicke um zu realisieren dass das Geräusch von Rons Magen verursacht wurde. Das Paar sah sich eine Sekunde lang schweigend an bevor sie in prustendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Ein wenig außer Atem brachte Hermine schließlich hervor: „Genau das meinte ich! Wir haben erst vor einer guten Stunde gegessen. Und trotzdem bist du schon wieder hungrig! Wie soll ich dich auf Dauer sattbekommen?"

Ron wollte gerade zu einer scharfen Antwort ansetzen als er seinen Blick in dem hörsaalartigen Raum in dem sie saßen umherwandern ließ. „Ich werd verrückt!" Die Brünette neben ihm zog fragend ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie folgte dem Blick des Rothaarigen und entdeckte eine junge Frau mit platinumblonden Haaren die nicht weit von ihnen entfernt alleine dasaß und das majestätische Rednerpult am tiefsten Punkt des Saals bewunderte; ein Phönix der aus hohen Flammen aufstieg.

Zuerst wollte Hermine Ron dafür zurechtweisen dass er eine andere Frau so regelrecht anstarrte aber als die kluge Hexe genauer hinsah wanderten ihre Augenbrauen fast nach oben bis unter ihren Haaransatz. War das… konnte das sein? Sie nahm gar nicht wahr wie sie aufstand und die Stuhlreihen entlangschritt bis sie schräg hinter der Blonden stand.

„Luna?", sie berührte sie junge Frau leicht an der Schulter und als sich diese überrascht umdrehte blickte Hermine in die unglaublichen blauen Augen die sie überall wiedererkennen würde.

Luna Lovegood brauchte eine Weile um die junge Hexe vor ihr zu erkennen. Aber als ob ein Schalter in ihrem Kopf umgelegt worden wäre sprang sie auf die Beine; sie sagte nichts sondern schlang ihre Arme fest um die Brünette. Hermine erwiderte die Umarmung sofort und eine Welle der Freude überrollte sie. Nach den vielen Monaten der Trauer und Ungewissheit tat es unglaublich gut jemanden zu sehen der früher einmal ein fester Bestandteil seines Lebens gewesen war, eine Erinnerung an glücklichere und sorglosere Zeiten.

Hermine war so in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken gewesen dass sie esr jetzt bemerkte dass Luna am ganzen Leib zitterte. Besorgt löste Hermine die Umarmung und sah dass die Blonde angefangen hatte hemmungslos zu weinen. Sie öffnete und schloss ihren Mund ein paar Mal bis sie schließlich herausbrachte: „Ich-Es tut so gut dich nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen!" Luna schniefte ein paar Mal und atmete tief durch. „Hattest-Hattest du auch gerade das Gefühl… als wäre ein teil aus der damaligen Zeit in das Hier und Jetzt zurückgelehrt und-und als hätte es für ein klein wenig Licht in der düsteren Welt gesorgt?"

Hermine lachte und wischte sich auch ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Du sprichst mir aus der Seele Luna!" Und dann lagen sich die beiden Freundinnen erneut in den Armen. Ron war ebenfalls aufgestanden und mit einem Grinsen auf die beiden Frauen zugeschlendert. Auch er umarmte Luna kurz und sagte mit einem selbstzufriedenem Tonfall: „Ich hoffe ihr zwei habt eine Familienpackung Taschentücher dabei!" Anstelle auf die fragenden Blicke von Hermine und Luna zu antworten nickte er in Richtung des Eingangs zum Hörsaal. Die Köpfe der beiden Hexen drehten sich synchron in die Richtung in die der Rothaarige gedeutet hatte und beide schnappten ähnlich überrascht nach Luft.

Neben dem Rednerpult stand eine Vielzahl an bekannten Gesichtern aus Hogwarts. Luna traute ihren Augen nicht! Dort standen unter anderem Dean Thimas, Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley mit seiner Frau Angelina und seinem Zwillingsbruder George. Seamus Finnigan, Pavarti und Padma patil und Hannah Abott waren ebenfalls mit von der Partie.

Alle hatten ein breites Grinsen quer über ihre Gesichter gepflastert; offenbar durch das unverhoffte Wiedersehen gleichsam überrascht und erfreut.

Hermine war die Erste die etwas sagte. „Spinne ich jetzt komplett? Zuerst Luna und dann ihr alle?" Dann eilte sie gefolgt von Luna auf ihre alten Freunde zu. „Wehe ihr seid nicht echt!" Auf diesen Ausruf der Hexe mit den buschigen Haaren mussten alle lachen und es folgte eine sehr warme und herzliche Runde an Begrüßungen. Doch bevor alle erzählen konnten wie es ihnen nach dem Krieg ergangen war und so weiter betrat ein dunkelhäutiger Mann den Raum.

Er war in dunkelblaue und lila Gewänder gekleidet die ihn orientalisch anmuten ließen. Außerdem trug er einen kleinen goldenen Ohrring an seinem linken Ohr. Ihm folgte ein anderer Mann der in seinen Vierzigern zu sein schien; sein braunes Haar war teilweise schon von grauen Strähnen durchzogen und sein Gesicht zierten ein paar Narben.

Die beiden Männer strahlten eine Autorität aus die die soeben wiedervereinten Freunde dazu veranlasste leise zu sein und sich in dem Saal hinzusetzen. Es waren auch noch andere Hexen und Zauberer dazugekommen die Luna nicht kannte aber darüber machte sie sich keine großen Gedanken.

Immer noch total überwältigt setzte sich die Blonde zwischen Cho Chang und Hermine und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den dunkelhäutigen Mann der nun hinter dem Rednerpult stand und mit einem leichten Lächeln das Meer aus Gesichtern vor ihm überblickte. Er verstärkte seine Stimme nur ein wenig mit Hilfe von Magie als er das Wort an alle Anwesenden richtete: „Herzlich Willkommen im Orden des Phönix! Mein Name ist Kingsley Shacklebolt und ich bin Vorsitzender dieser Organisation." Kingsley begann langsam im Raum umherzugehen. „Sie sind alle hier da Sie von uns ein Flugblatt im Briefkasten gefunden haben…" Ein zustimmendes Murmeln erhob sich im Saal das jedoch schnell wieder abebbte. „Wir haben Sie ausgewählt da wir mit Sicherheit wussten dass Sie oder nahe Verwandte während des Ersten oder Zweiten Zaubererkrieges gegen Lord Voldemort gekämpft haben.", erklärte Kingsley. „Nun, wie Sie sich mit Sicherheit schon gedacht haben sind wir eine Widerstandsorganisation die bereits während der ersten Machtergreifung des Dunklen Lords gegründet wurde. Da wir vorwiegend im Untergrund arbeiten wurden wir nie von Todessern entdeckt, verfolgt oder bedroht. Und diesem Umstand verdanken wir es dass wir jetzt noch existieren."

Luna wagte es nicht zu atmen als sie die Worte des Vorsitzenden wie einen wertvollen Schatz aufnahm und tief in ihrem Gedächtnis abspeicherte. Allem Anschien nach war ihre Vermutung bezüglich des Ordens richtig gewesen!

Jetzt trat der Mann mit den Narben im Gesicht vor und stellte sich vor: „Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin und ich bin Kingsleys Stellvertreter. Außerdem kümmere ich mich um unsere Ausrüstungslager." Remus Lupin verschränkte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken und fuhr fort: „Wir hoffen unter Ihnen neue und passionierte Mitglieder zu finden. Natürlich ist uns klar dass wir niemanden dazu zwingen können aber durch einen sehr mächtigen Zauber sind nur diejenigen unter allen die unser Flugblatt bekommen haben heute hierhergelangt die tief in ihrem Herzen den Wunsch hegen Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf zu stürzen. Nur für diejenigen deren Loyalität auf unserer Seite ist, ist die sonst verschlossene Türe des Schuppens aufgeschwungen; nur euch hat sich der Gullideckel offenbart. Weil Sie alle auf unserer Seite sind!"

Atemlose Stille lag über den Zuhörern die gebannt jedem Wort lauschten um ja nichts zu verpassen. Jetzt übernahm Kingsley wieder das Wort: „Bitte bedenken Sie dass alles bei Ihrer Entscheidung! Wenn Sie sich ganz sicher sind dass Sie ein Mitglied des Orden des Phönix sein wollen tragen Sie bitte Ihren Namen auf dieser Liste hier ein." Während er das sagte beschwor er mit seinem Zauberstab ein Blatt Pergament hervor das neben einer Feder in der Luft schwebte. Dann trat der Vorsitzende zurück und wartete.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken stand Luna Lovegood auf und schritt zielstrebig auf das Papier zu, nahm die Feder und setzte ihren Namen auf die Liste. Als sie aufsah bemerkte sie dass sowohl Lupin als auch Kingsley sie anlächelten. Die blonde Hexe erwiderte die Geste und stellte sich neben die beiden und blickte ihre Freunde auffordernd und ermutigend an. Es dauerte nicht lange bevor Ron und Hermine Lunas Beispiel folgten und dann war der Damm gebrochen!

Am Schluss hatte jeder Einzelne im Raum seinen Namen auf die Liste geschrieben.

Ein freudiges Kribbeln breitete sich in Lunas Körper aus. Es war ihr als stünde sie unter Strom und die junge Hexe wusste ganz genau was das für ein Gefühl war das sie empfand: Vorfreude. Vorfreude auf das was kommen würde. Sie war nicht mehr alleine; sie hatte ihre Freunde wiedergetroffen und sie hatte nach langer langer Zeit mal wieder das Gefühl etwas richtig zu machen…

Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen sah sich Luna in dem Hörsaal um. Einige bestürmten Kingsley und Lupin mit Fragen und andere standen in kleinen Grüppchen im Raum verteilt und unterhielten sich angeregt.

_Ja, mein Platz ist hier!_


	4. Kapitel 4  Das Böse schläft nie

Hey ho!

Tut mir Leid **mittelding**, aber ich muss dich leider enttäuschen...

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 4- Das Böse schläft nie!<strong>

Kälte.

Eisige Kälte schien von den Wänden aus schwarzem Marmor auszugehen und breitete sich im ganzen Versammlungsraum aus. Die eisig blauen Flammen die aus steinernen Schlangenmäulern, die von den Wänden auf die zwanzig vermummten Gestalten hinabstarrten, loderten tauchten alle sin ein schummrig kaltes Licht. Wie sehr Neville Longbottom diese Versammlungen hasste! Aber sie gehörten nun mal zu seinem Leben als einer der ranghöchsten Todesser.

Mit einem Seufzer erinnerte sich der schwarzhaarige junge Mann an seinen Seitenwechsel zurück. Es war während des letzten Kampfes in Hogwarts gewesen als der Dunkle Lord mit dem toten Harry vor den Toren des Schlosses gestanden und die Leute aufgefordert hatte sich ihm anzuschließen. Wie in Trance war Neville nach vorne gestolpert und hatte das Dunkle Mal auf den linken Unterarm gebrannt bekommen.

Niemals würde er den unglaublichen Schmerz der sich anfühlte als stünde sein ganzer Körper in Flammen vergessen. Während seinem siebten Schuljahr und somit während die Carrows unterrichtet hatten hatte Neville unzählige Male den Cruciatus Fluch erdulden müssen aber der Schmerz des Folterfluchs war nichts im Vergleich zu dem des Dunklen Mals.

Mit einem unwillkürlichen Schaudern zog Neville den linken Ärmel seines schwarzen Hemds nach oben und sah auf das Mal hinab; die Schlange wand sich wie verrückt um den Totenschädel.

Das war der Grund dafür gewesen dass er sich mit den anderen neunzehn Todessern denen die Ehre zuteil wurde in der Festung des Dunklen Lords zu leben in diesem Raum versammelt hatte. Alle waren erschienen; es fehlte nur noch der Dunkle Lord selbst und seine Schlange Nagini.

Als hätte er Nevilles Gedanken gelesen schwangen die mächtigen Türen zum Versammlungsraum der Todesser auf und ihr Gebieter mitsamt seiner Schlange trat herein. Ruckartig erhoben sich die zwanzig schwarz gekleideten Gestallten vom Tisch und knieten demütig nieder. Ein hohes Lachen durchdrang die Stille und ließ das Blut aller Todesser in den Adern gefrieren.

Sie hörten wie der Stuhl am Kopfende des Tisches über den Steinboden scharrte allerdings wagte es keiner aufzusehen. Erst als Voldemort ihnen den Befehl dazu gab erhoben sich die zwanzig Todesser, setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und senkten demütig das Haupt. Keiner sagte etwas, alle warteten darauf dass der Dunkle Lord die Versammlung eröffnen würde.

Das tat er schließlich auch nachdem er eine angemessene Zeit hatte verstreichen lassen: „Nach der Unterwerfung Großbritanniens strebe ich danach meine Herrschaft auf die ganze Welt auszuweiten-" Ein zustimmendes Murmeln erklang von seinen Todessern was er mit einem falschen Lächeln registrierte. „Ich bin über eure unglaubliche Motivation begeistert!" Daraufhin wurde es augenblicklich still und Voldemorts Stimme wurde wieder ernst und kalt und unerbittlich. „Um das zu verwirklichen benötige ich viel mehr Todesser als ich bereits habe… Ihr werdet aus ganz England die besten reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberer ausfindig machen und zu einem Empfang hier in die Festung einladen. Sie alle müssen den besten Eindruck gewinnen! Und wenn ich auch nur einen Makel entdecke dann seid euch einer Bestrafung sicher! Und zwar werde ich mich nicht nur um den oder die Schuldigen kümmern sondern um euch alle!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob sich der ganz in schwarz gekleidete Dunkle Lord und glitt nach draußen, Nagini dicht auf seinen Fersen.

Luna Lovegood zuckte ob der plötzlichen Kälte an ihrem rechten Handgelenk ein klein wenig zusammen. Sie sah zu Dean Thomas hoch der ihr das Eis gebracht hatte. „Danke Dean!", sie lächelte den großen Ex-Gryffindor dankbar an und hielt sich das Wasser in gefrorener Form an ihr schmerzendes Handgelenk. Der dunkelhäutige junge Mann setzte sich neben sie auf das schon ziemlich abgewetzte Ledersofa das in einem der vielen Aufenthaltsräumen des Ordens stand. Es war schon über eine Woche vergangen seit Luna und die anderen Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix geworden waren und die Blonde entdeckte mit jedem weiteren Tag im Hauptquartier der Organisation dass es fast eine eigene Stadt unter London war. Es gab alles von einer sehr umfangreichen Bibliothek über Trainingsräume und jede Menge Zimmer für Schutzsuchende.

Um ihre Duellierfertigkeiten wieder aufzufrischen nahm Luna mit Hermine, Dean, Ginny und noch ein paar anderen an einem Training teil das von Nymphadora Tonks veranstaltet wurde. Sie mochte die junge Hexe die immerzu gut drauf war und sie hatte das Gefühl dass bei Tonks der Ausdruck ‚schlechte Laune' gar nicht in ihrem Wortschatz vorhanden war.

Da Luna die vielen komplizierten und anstrengenden Zauberstabbewegungen die in einem Duell ausgeführt wurden nicht mehr gewohnt war hatte sich nach einer Woche des Trainings ein stechender Schmerz im Handgelenk ihrer Zauberstabhand bemerkbar gemacht.

Luna fing sehr vorsichtig an ihr Handgelenk zu bewegen und es langsam kreisen zu lassen und genau in dem Moment in dem sie erleichtert aufatmen wollte schoss ein schneidender Schmerz ihren ganzen Arm hinauf. Dean nahm erneut das Eis und legte es auf die schmerzende Stelle: „Ich habe schon Tonks gefragt ob sie irgendeinen Heilzauber dafür kennt aber laut ihrer Angabe gibt es für solch ‚harmlose' Verletzungen keinen Zauber." Die blonde Hexe stöhnte auf. „Na toll! Und was mache ich jetzt?" „Na was wohl?", ertönte Nymphadora Tonks Stimme vom Eingang des Aufenthaltsraums her. Luna und Dean drehten sich um und sahen wie die junge Frau mit wehendem Mantel auf sie zukam. „Du musst dein Handgelenk schonen und ab und an eine Salbe draufschmieren. Und wenn der Schmerz wieder zunimmt holst du dir am besten einen Packen Eis und legst ihn drauf. Mehr kann man bei solchen Sachen auch nicht machen."

Dean ging in die Hocke um auf Augenhöhe mit der Blonden zu sein. „Am besten du gehst für heute nach Hause und kurierst dich aus!" Luna wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen um zu protestieren aber Nmyphadora ließ sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen: „Nein, keine Wiederrede! Du bist ohnehin ein der Besten in meine Kurs, da macht es nichts aus wenn du heute früher gehst als sonst!" Dann lächelte sie Luna noch einmal ermutigend an bevor sie sich an Dean wandte um ein Problem zu besprechen.

Die Blonde seufzte und sah auf ihre lädierte Hand hinab. _Tonks hat recht. Was kann ich denn sonst groß machen? Kühlen und schonen, das ist alles!_

Sie verabschiedete sich von Dean und Nymphadora und verließ den Raum. Luna lief durch die verzweigten Gänge und Korridore des Hauptquartiers und war ziemlich verblüfft dass sie es innerhalb kurzer Zeit geschafft hatte sich in der unterirdischen ‚Stadt' umherzubewegen ohne sich groß zu verlaufen. Luna erreichte den Gang der sie zurück in die Kanalisation bringen würde und warf sich ihren Mantel über wobei sie peinlich genau darauf bedacht war ihr Handgelenk nicht allzu sehr anzustrengen.

Einhändig sah Luna ihre Post durch – seit sie das Flugblatt des Ordens bekommen hatte war sie sehr vorsichtig und ging dabei sehr gründlich vor – während sie sich in Gedanken bereits ausmalte was sie mit ihrem freien Nachmittag anfangen würde. Als erstes würde sie sich etwas Bequemeres anziehen und es sich mit einem guten Buch in ihrem Bett gemütlich machen.

Aber ihre Pläne für den Abend würden in wenigen Sekunden komplett über den Haufen geworfen werden wenn sie den dicken pechschwarzen Briefumschlag der ihren Namen in silberner Tinte darauf trug öffnen und den Brief darin lesen würde.

An diesem Abend würde Luna Lovegood ein zweites Mal in die Danvers Street gehen – oder eher rennen!

* * *

><p>Ich hoffe die Chips haben trotzdem geschmeckt! ^^<p> 


	5. Kapitel 5  Angst

So, nach fast einem Jahr Funkstille geht's endlich mal wieder hier weiter! Ich entschuldige mich bei allen meinen Lesern für die lange Wartezeit und hoffe, dass ihr trotzdem noch diese FF weiterverfolgt :)

Auch möchte ich mich bei meiner lieben Reviewerin **mittelding** für die bisherigen Reviews bedanken! :)

* * *

><p>Kapitel 5- Angst<p>

Remus Lupins müde Augen überflogen den Brief nun schon zum x-ten Mal um sicherzugehen dass er auch nicht das kleinste Detail übersehen hatte. Dann legte er das pechschwarze Pergament auf seinen wuchtigen Mahagonischreibtisch auf dem der reinste Papierkrieg wütete. Er rieb seine grauen Augen und stützte seinen Kopf auf eine Hand während er sein Gehirn antrieb nachzudenken.

Luna saß ihm gegenüber in einem schwarzen Sessel und sah den Stellvertretenden Vorsitzenden, der wie sie herausgefunden hatte ein Werwolf war – das erklärte die Narben auf seinem Gesicht – genau an. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht als sie die Stille durchbrach: „W-Was soll ich tun Remus?"

Lupin seufzte und stand auf um rastlos in seinem kleinen mit Regalen vollgestopften Büro umherzugehen. Aus den Schubladen und Fächern der hölzernen Möbelstücke quoll alles Mögliche hervor. Eine alte Großvateruhr stand neben der Türe und tickte etwas unregelmäßig vor sich hin.

Tik-tok. Tik-tok.

Das nervtötende Geräusch machte Luna fast wahnsinnig als sie darauf wartete dass der ältere Mann etwas sagen würde. Remus Lupin seufzte noch einmal bevor er schließlich dazu ansetzte etwas zu sagen: „Also… Als erstes darfst du niemanden der nicht zu uns gehört sagen dass du ein Mitglied des Ordens bist! Absolut niemanden, hast du verstanden Luna?" Die Blonde nickte schnell und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Remus fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein graumeliertes Haar. Luna bemerkte dass seine Hand ein wenig zitterte.

„Dann solltest du auf jeden Fall hingehen! Denn das dümmste was du machen kannst ist nicht hinzugehen; damit machst du dich schon mal verdächtig." Die junge Hexe legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und starrte an die steinerne Decke. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Und steht wirklich nichts drin warum sie mich in die Festung des Dunklen Lords einladen?" Ein hoffnungsvoller Tonfall hatte sich in ihre Stimme geschlichen. Einen Brief von den ranghöchsten Todessern zu bekommen war alleine schon beängstigend aber dazu nicht zu wissen warum sie zu einem Empfang in die Festung eingeladen wurde war Lunas Meinung nach noch beunruhigender!

Remus Lupin kam um seinen Schreibtisch herum und tätschelte der blonden Hexe beruhigend die Schulter. „Ich weiß dass das ziemlich viel verlangt ist aber ich möchte dass du dich in der Gegenwart der Todesser so verhältst als stündest du zumindest halbwegs auf ihrer Seite; alleine deiner Sicherheit wegen!"

„Okay.", Luna nickte und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. Im Augenblick fühlte sie sich so als wäre sie komplett in Watte gepackt. Alles nahm sie nur durch eine Art Schleier wahr und auch Remus Lupins Stimme drang zu ihr durch als wäre sie unter Wasser und er versuchte sie von ganz weit weg zu erreichen. „Tut mir Leid dass ich dir nichts genaueres sagen kann außer dass du auf dich aufpassen sollst…", dem stellvertretenden Vorsitzenden schien es wirklich leidzutun. Er sah unglaublich müde aus. „Und sieh es mal so: Vielleicht kannst du so ja ein paar Insiderinformationen aus dem Lager des Feindes in Erfahrung bringen."

Die blonde Hexe lächelte leicht. Ja, diese Aussicht machte das Ganze nicht ganz so furchtbar. Sie stand auf und griff nach dem schwarzen Pergament mit der silbernen Aufschrift und stopfte es zurück in den Umschlag. Sie nahm ihren blauen Mantel von der kleinen Garderobe neben der Türe und schlang sich ihren pinken Schal um den Hals. Sie wusste nicht was für ein Wetter draußen herrschte aber weil sie London kannte war Luna mit einem Regenschirm bewaffnet. „Na dann werde ich mich mal wieder auf den Weg machen.", Luna nickte Lupin zum Abschied zu. „Tut mir Leid wenn ich dich von wichtiger Arbeit abgehalten habe aber ich dachte ich sollte dir den Brief zeigen…"

Lupin machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ach, das macht doch nichts! Es war genau richtig was du getan hast. Gute Nacht!" Luna Lovegood lächelte. „Ja, gute Nacht!" Dann verließ sie das kleine Büro von Nymphadoras Ehemann und ging – zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag – zurück in den Gang der sie an die Erdoberfläche zurückbringen würde.

Lunas Vorahnung bestätigte sich! In London stürmte es und sie musste ihren Schirm mit einem Zauber zusätzlich schützen um den dicken Regentropfen zu trotzen. Gedankenverloren setzte die Blonde einen Fuß vor den anderen als sie zügig den Heimweg antrat. Sie bemühte sich darum dass sie niemand beim Betreten und Verlassen des Grundstückes sah auf dem der alte Schuppen und somit der Eingang zum Hauptquartier des Ordens lag. Erst als sie eine etwas größere Straße erreichte verlangsamte sie ihren Schritt ein wenig und erlaubte ihren Gedanken ein wenig zu wandern.

Sie hatte ihre Hände tief in den Taschen ihres Mantels vergraben wobei eine Hand den verhängnisvollen Brief berührte. Eine eisige Kälte kroch ihren Rücken hinauf und wie schon so oft auf dem Weg zur Danvers Street fühlte sich Luna Lovegood beobachtet. Der jungen Hexe wurde auf einmal bewusst wie verlassen die Straße auf der sie entlangschritt im Schein vereinzelter Straßenlaternen dalag. Der nasse Asphalt schimmerte in deren Licht und Luna bemühte sich die Passagen die sie fast in kompletter Dunkelheit zurücklegen musste so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

Luna blieb erst bei der nächsten Straßenlaterne stehen und sah zurück. Die Straße hinter ihr war komplett verlassen; was hätte sie auch sonst sein sollen? Die Hexe wollte sich gerade umdrehen und wieder weitergehen als sie eine schemenhafte Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm. Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich wieder um und starrte mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen auf die nach wie vor verlassene Straße. Aber ich war mir sicher dass sich da gerade etwas bewegt hat!

Normalerweise hätte sich Luna wieder umgedreht und hätte mit schnelleren Schritten dafür gesorgt dass sie so schnell wie möglich nach Hause kam aber da ihre Nerven aufgrund des Briefes von den Todessern eh schon sehr angekratzt waren schien in ihrem Kopf irgendeine Sicherung durchzubrennen.

Luna rannte los. Sie hatte unglaubliche Angst!

Mit rasendem Puls jagte sie um Häuserecken und nahm Abkürzungen durch enge Seitengassen. Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht loswerden dass ihr jemand folgte! Aber Luna wagte es nicht einen Blick über die Schulter zu werfen.

Ihr Herz tat einen erleichterten Sprung als Luna endlich die Umrisse des Wohnblocks in dem sie ihre Wohnung hatte in der Dunkelheit der Nacht erkennen konnte.

Wie eine Wahnsinnige rannte sie die Stufen zur mächtigen Eingangstüre hoch, fingerte wie wild an ihrem Schlüsselbund und suchte verzweifelt nach dem richtigen Schlüssel. Als sie ihn endlich gefunden hatte steckte sie ihn mit klammen Fingern in das Schloss und sperrte es umständlich auf. Die ganze Zeit über blickte sie einige Male gehetzt hinter sich, entdeckte jedoch niemanden.

Als Luna schließlich komplett außer Atem in ihrer Wohnung ankam ließ sie sich erst mal völlig fertig in ihrem Schaukelstuhl nieder. Soweit hatten die Todesser sie schon! Wegen dieser bescheuerten Einladung war sie zu einem kompletten Angsthasen mutiert und wegen einer kleinen Bewegung – die mit Sicherheit gar keine gewesen war sondern nur eine Einbildung ihrer sehr produktiven Fantasie – den ganzen Weg zu ihrer Wohnung im Norden Londons gesprintet war.

Aber Lunas Selbstbeherrschung hatte sich im Nu wieder aufgebaut. So etwas wird mich nicht nochmal derartig aus der Fassung bringen! Mit einem schnellen Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs beschwor sie ein Glas Whiskey herauf. Sie trank sonst nie Alkohol aber nach dem Schrecken von eben hatte sie das Gefühl konnte sie ruhig einen Schluck vertragen.

* * *

><p>Badam… Okay, ich hoffe doch sehr, dass diese letzte Szene dem Titel des Kapitels gerecht wurde ^^<p>

Bis zum nächsten Mal – und das wird schon sehr bald sein, versprochen ;)

watercave


	6. Kapitel 6 In der Höhle des Löwen

So, hier kommt Kapitel 6! Das lang erwartete Wiedersehen von Luna und Neville!

* * *

><p>Kapitel 6 – In der Höhle des Löwen<p>

„Was soll das finstere Gesicht, Longbottom?"

Neville drehte sich um und erblickte Rodolphus Lestrange, der, mit einem Glas Champagner in der Hand, auf ihn zukam. Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann verdrehte leicht seine Augen. Er hatte für solche Empfänge und Festlichkeiten nichts übrig und das wussten alle Todesser nur zu gut. Lestrange war jedoch der einzigste, der sich traute, ihn damit aufzuziehen. Anstelle dem älteren Todesser zu antworten, nickte Neville ihm zur Begrüßung zu und beobachtete weiterhin das Treiben in dem riesigen Ballsaal der Festung des Dunklen Lords.

Der Mann mit den etwas längeren dunkelbraunen Haaren, die er zu einem kleinen Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte, stellte sich neben den hochgewachsenen Neville und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Champagnerglas. „Ach, sei doch keine Spaßbremse! Schnapp dir 'ne Braut und vergnüg dich!" Lestrange nickte in Richtung eines Grüppchens an jungen Frauen, die alle sehnsüchtig in Nevilles Richtung blickten. „Genügend Auswahl hast du ja…"

Neville schüttelte den Kopf und nahm sich selbst ein Glas Champagner von dem Tablett eines vorbeigehenden Buttlers. Er betete zu Merlin, dass Lestrange durch sein deutlich vorgetragenes Desinteresse bald abziehen würde und es sah so aus, als würde sein Wunsch zumindest teilweise erfüllt werden, denn Lestrange stellte sein mittlerweile leeres Glas in einer Nische ab und sah sich im Raum um. „Na gut, dann werde ich mir die Freiheit nehmen, für dich eine Frau aufzureißen. Rühr dich ja nicht von der Stelle!"

Mit einem leisen Lachen sah Neville Rodolphus nach, wie er in der Menschenmenge, die den schwarzen Marmorsaal bevölkerte, verschwand. Gelangweilt drehte er sich mit dem Vorsatz um, auf den großen Balkon hinauszugehen, als er mit einer anderen Person zusammenstieß. Er behielt die ganze Zeit über seine unbeteiligte und distanzierte Ausstrahlung, aber zu seiner großen Überraschung sah die blonde junge Hexe, mit der er kollidiert war, keineswegs eingeschüchtert aus, geschweige denn schien es ihr Leid zu tun. Nachdem sie sich von ihrem anfänglichen Schreck erholt hatte, verengte sie ihre blauen Augen zu Schlitzen und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, für den man Nevilles Meinung nach einen Waffenschein brauchte. „Bei Merlins Unterhose, passen Sie doch auf!", fauchte sie und Neville hätte es nicht verwundert, wenn in diesem Moment Rauch aus ihren Nasenlöchern gestoben wäre.

Er war nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit ihr einen Streit zu liefern, deswegen erwiderte er nichts, sondern stellte seine Ohren auf Durchzug, um sich für den Schwall an Beschwerden zu rüsten, die mit Sicherheit jeden Moment auf ihn einstürzen würden. Aber die Schimpftirade der blonden Frau blieb aus. Der Todesser hatte das Gefühl, als würde er von oben bis unten geröngt und als der Blick der jungen Hexe immer merkwürdiger wurde, fühlte er sich sehr unbehaglich.

Neville räusperte sich und verbannte den gereizten Tonfall aus seiner Stimme, um einigermaßen neutral zu klingen – was ihm nicht ganz gelang! „Entschuldigung, aber was starren Sie mich auf einmal so an? Habe ich etwas im Gesicht, oder was ist los?" Die Blonde antwortete nicht direkt, sondern öffnete und schloss ihren Mund ein paar Mal, bevor sie schließlich etwas sagte. Es war nur ein Wort und sie sprach so leise, dass er sie fast nicht gehört hätte.

„Neville?"

Wurmschwanz zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er eine Hand erhob und an die mächtige Eichenholzdoppeltüre klopfte, hinter der ein Raum lag, der für den Rattenähnlichen der Innbegriff der Hölle war. Aber einer musste die Post schließlich zu ihm bringen und da er als einzigster Todesser nicht zu dem Empfang für die potentiellen neuen Anhänger des Dunklen Lords eingeladen war, fiel diese undankbare Aufgabe ihm zu.

Eine ihm nur allzu bekannte, emotionslose und hohe Stimme erteilte ihm nicht nur die Erlaubnis einzutreten, sie befahl es schon fast: „Herein!" Kalter Schweiß war auf Wurmschwanz Stirn ausgebrochen und in einem letzten Versuch, sich repräsentierfähig zu machen, strich der kleine Mann sein mit unzähligen Flecken übersähtes Hemd glatt.

Dann trat er ein.

Das Büro des Dunklen Lords unterschied sich vom Aussehen her nicht sonderlich von den übrigen Räumen der Festung. Überall wohin Wurmschwanz blickte, sah er nur schwarzen Marmor und dunkles Holz. Die schweren, schwarzen Samtvorhänge vor den bodenlangen Fenstern waren alle zugezogen und die einzigste Lichtquelle im Raum war eine einsame Kerze, die in einem silbernen Kerzenhalter brannte.

Lord Voldemort stand am Kamin, in dem kein Feuer brannte, und blickte auf die Asche in der Feuerstelle. Nagini wand sich neben ihm in einem schwarzen Ledersessel.

Wurmschwanz huschte geduckt auf den schwarzen Schreibtisch seines Herrn im hinteren Teil des rechteckigen Raums zu, um dort wie immer die Post abzulegen. Er hatte das antike Möbelstück schon fast erreicht, als ihn die Stimme des Dunklen Lords auf der Stelle gefrieren ließ. „Nein Wurmschwanz, bring mir die Briefe hierher!" Er hatte sich nicht in Richtung des untersetzten kleinen Mannes umgedreht, sondern lediglich eine Hand ein wenig erhoben, um die Umschläge in Empfang zu nehmen.

Wurmschwanz rührte sich vor Schreck einige Augenblicke lang nicht – was ein Fehler war! „Na? Wird's bald?" Voldemort hatte seine Stimme nicht im geringsten erhoben, er hatte nur einen drängenderen Tonfall hinzugefügt und das reichte vollkommen aus, um jedem Beine zu machen.

Als hätte man eine Videoaufnahme zuerst pausiert und jetzt wieder die Play – Taste gedrückt, legte sich Wurmschwanz fast selbst auf die Nase, so eilig hatte er es, zu seinem Herrn zu kommen.

Zitternd legte er die mit roten Siegeln verschlossenen Briefumschläge in dessen Hand und trat danach schnell ein paar Schritte zurück, so unangenehm war es für Wurmschwanz, direkt neben Voldemort zu stehen.

Während der Dunkle Lord den ersten Brief öffnete und zu lesen begann, stahl sich Wurmschwanz so unauffällig wie möglich aus dem Raum – das heißt, er hatte es vor!

Aber die Stimme Lord Voldemorts nagelte ihn erneut an Ort und Stelle fest. „Wohin so eilig, Wurmschwanz?" Der kleine Mann rang mit sich und druckste herum. „Ich? Ja, also… Ich bin… Ich meine, ich wollte-" Aber er kam nicht mehr dazu, einen vollständig zusammenhängenden Satz zu formulieren, denn da schoss auch schon der rote Strahl des Cruciatus Fluchs auf ihn zu.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später lag Wurmschwanz am Boden und schrie voller Schmerz. Ihm war, als würden heiße Messer jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers malträtieren. Voldemort stand über ihm und sah dem Ganzen gelassen zu. Ein kleines Lächeln lag auf seinen dünnen Lippen, als Wurmschwanz Schreie von den Wänden des Raumes wiederhallten. Erst nachdem er eine angemessene Zeit hatte verstreichen lassen, ließ er Gnade walten und hörte auf, Wurmschwanz zu foltern. Der kleine Mann lag keuchend und japsend am Boden und rang verzweifelt nach Luft.

Der Dunkle Lord ging unbeteiligt zurück zu dem Kamin, auf dessen Sims er den Brief abgelegt hatte, den er bereits geöffnet und gelesen hatte. „Ich habe noch einen Auftrag für dich…" Wurmschwanz Magen krampfte sich bei dem Gedanken an die Aufgaben, die er bereits für seinen Herrn erledigen musste, schmerzhaft zusammen aber er wagte es nicht, etwas zu sagen. Ein Cruciatus am Tag reichte ihm völlig! Lord Voldemort sah auf die engstehende Schrift auf dem Pergament. „Ich habe eine beunruhigende Nachricht von einem unserer Geheimdienste bekommen… Es gibt Gerüchte über eine noch aktive Widerstandsorganisation, die hier in London ihr Hauptquartier haben soll."

Jetzt drehte er sich um und sah Wurmschwanz mit seinem stechenden Blick direkt in die Augen. „Schaff mir Severus her! Diese Sache hat höchste Priorität!" Mit einem Wink seiner blassen Hand signalisierte er seinem Diener zu verschwinden. Dieser rappelte sich auf und eilte mit vornübergebeugtem Oberkörper auf die rettende Türe zu.

Nachdem diese ins Schloss gefallen war, streichelte der Dunkle Lord seine Schlange, während er über den soeben erhaltenen Brief nachdachte. Ihm war es völlig schleierhaft, wie sich ohne sein Wissen und praktisch direkt vor seiner Nase, eine Widerstandsorganisation bilden konnte. Vielleicht handelte es sich ja auch um eine Fehlinformation.

Wer weiß…

Neville war, als hätte man alle Geräusche um ihn herum auf lautlos gestellt. Er hörte nur noch das Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes und das stete Pochen seines Herzens, das jetzt allerdings viel schneller schlug also noch vor ein paar Augenblicken. Er sah die blonde junge Frau vor sich ganz genau an. Sie kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor… Und sie schien ihn ebenfalls zu kennen. Und anscheinend nicht als einen der zwanzig besten Todesser, denn sonst hätte sie ihn bestimmt mit Mr. Longbottom angeredet!

Sie war gut eineinhalb Köpfe kleiner als er und ihre Haut war alabasterweiß. Weißblonde Haare umrahmten ihr Gesicht und sie hatte sie zu einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur frisiert. Als Neville in ihre großen blauen Augen blickte, durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz. Eine Erinnerung regte sich in seinem Kopf, aber in dem Moment, in dem er nach ihr greifen wollte, verschwand sie wieder hinter dem Schleier des Vergessens.

Die Hexe trug ein schulterfreies Kleid aus weißem Chiffon, das ihre zierliche Figur umspielte. Das Armband, das sie trug, erregte schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war ein hellblaues Band, das sie mehrmals um ihr schmales Handgelenk geschlungen hatte. An einem Ring baumelte ein kleiner goldener Anhänger in Form eines Rechtecks. Das hatte er schon einmal gesehen!

Lichtgeschwindigkeit war das richtige Wort, um zu beschreiben, wie schnell Nevilles Blick von dem Armband und wieder zu dem Gesicht der jungen Frau wanderte. Und dann fügte sich alles wie ein Puzzle in seinem Kopf zusammen.

„Luna?", fragte er verblüfft.

Mechanisch nickte die Blonde und schaffte es schließlich, den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunterzuwürgen. Dann verfinsterte sich ihr Blick nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend und sie setzte zu der Strafpredigt an, die Neville schon viel früher erwartet hätte – allerdings mit etwas anderem Inhalt!

„Neville, du Verräter! Du hast echt Glück, dass das hier ein Raum voller Todesser ist, denn sonst hättest du dich vor mir in Acht nehmen müssen! Wir alle haben dir vertraut! Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, ich, ALLE, Neville! Und du hast einfach so die Seiten gewechselt. Du elender Feigling, du-"

Neville hätte gar nicht geglaubt, dass die sonst so stille Luna Lovegood zu einem Wutausbruch fähig war. Aber jedes Wort traf ihn unweigerlich mitten ins Herz. Ja, er war ein mieser Verräter, das wusste er und das war einer der vielen Gründe, weshalb er sein Dasein als Todesser so sehr hasste.

Er sah betreten auf seine Schuhe, als er hinter sich die Stimme von Rodolphus Lestrange vernahm. „So Longbottom, diese Lady habe ich dir höchstpersönlich als Tanzpartnerin ausgewählt. Na, was sagst du?"

Neville warf einen flüchtigen Blick über seine Schulter und sah eine nicht ganz unansehnliche, dunkelhaarige Frau mit viel zu viel Make Up neben dem älteren Todesser stehen. Sie klimperte mit ihren eindeutig falschen Wimpern und zog eine Schnute. _Nein!_

„Ich sage: Tut mir Leid!" Rodolphus runzelte die Stirn und blickte von Neville zu der Hexe neben sich hin und her. Nevilles Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Wie könnte er am besten aus dieser Situation herauskommen? Er spürte, wie Luna hinter ihm nervös ihr Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere verlagerte. Das ist es!

Nevilles Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf, als er sich an Rodolphus wandte. „Tut mir Leid für deine Bemühungen Lestrange, aber ich habe bereits eine Tanzpartnerin gefunden!" Damit griff er nach Lunas Hand und zog sie hinter sich her auf die Tanzfläche. Die Blonde war so geschockt, dass sie keinen Widerstand leistete und mit einem verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck dem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann hinterherstolperte.

Das kleine Orchester hatte gerade angefangen einen Walzer zu spielen und Neville kramte sein Wissen aus Professor McGonnagals Tanzkurs anlässlich des Weihnachtsballs in seinem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts heraus.

Als er sich zu Luna umdrehte, um die klassische Tanzhaltung einzunehmen, hatte sich die junge Hexe wieder gefangen. „Du willst jetzt nicht ernsthaft tanzen?", fragte sie den Zauberer bissig. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage: „Hast du was Besseres vor?" Luna antwortete darauf nicht, sondern schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, bevor sie ihre Hand in Nevilles legte und sie langsam zu tanzen anfingen.

Anfangs sah die blonde Hexe überall hin, nur nicht in Nevilles Richtung und dieser mied ihren Blick ebenso. Als die eisige Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, nicht mehr auszuhalten war, machte der junge Mann einen Versuch, um eine Unterhaltung anzufangen. „Und wie geht es dir so… mit… allem?" Lunas Blick wanderte von der mit silbernem Stuck dekorierten Decke zu Nevilles braunen Augen und fand dort ehrliches Interesse und auch ein wenig Besorgnis vor. Er sah noch genauso aus, wie vor einem Jahr – natürlich hatten sich ein paar Dinge noch verändert, aber nur minimal.

_Aber jetzt ist er ein Todesser, Luna, er ist der Feind!_ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. _Aber_, erwiderte eine zweite Stimme. _Aber bestimmt hatte er einen guten Grund, warum er die Seiten gewechselt hat…_ Das leuchtete ein.

Luna sah erneut zu Neville hoch. „Ja, es geht mir den Umständen entsprechend gut…" Sie brachte sogar ein kleines Lächeln zustande. Die Angst, die sie um ihren Vater hatte und den Orden des Phönix erwähnte sie in weiser Voraussicht nicht.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch. Sie musste einen Versuch wagen! „Wieso bist du eigentlich damals Du-weißt-schon-wem beigetreten?" Nevilles Gesichtsausdruck war unergründlich. Luna konnte nicht sagen, ob er ob der Frage überrascht war oder ob er damit gerechnet hatte.

Es vergingen ein paar Augenblicke bevor der Todesser antwortete. „Ich-Ich muss ganz ehrlich sagen, dass ich das nicht so genau weiß… Als ich Harry wie tot in Hagrids Armen gesehen habe, ist irgendwie die Hoffnung auf einen Sieg in mir gestorben. Jetzt im Nachhinein betrachtet muss ich dir zustimmen: ich war und bin ein totaler Feigling!"

Kaum hatte Neville geendet, kam auch der Walzer zu einem Ende und nachdem er Luna, ganz der Gentleman, von der Tanzfläche geführt hatte, entstand eine lange Stille zwischen den beiden. Luna rang ihre Hände, bevor sie aufsah und Neville anlächelte. „Tja, danke für den Walzer. Du bist wirklich ein guter Tänzer. Das hat Ginny nach dem Weihnachtsball erzählt…" Neville nickte nur und sah auf seine Hände. „Also, dann werde ich mich mal auf den Weg nach Hause machen…" Luna wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Neville sie am Arm zurückhielt. „Ich weiß, dass du nein sagen wirst, aber ich mache dir trotzdem einen Vorschlag: Ich fände es sehr schön, wenn wir uns kommenden Freitagabend zu einem Drink oder so treffen könnten… Um zu reden und, na ja, um uns auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Sagen wir um acht im ‚Bleeker'? Es steht dir absolut frei zu kommen. Wenn du kommst, dann würde ich mich sehr freuen; wenn du nicht kommst… na ja, dann werde ich dir auch nicht böse sein."

Neville lächelte sie vorsichtig an und Luna war aufgrund seines Vorschlags mehr als überrascht. „Ich werde es mir überlegen. Trotzdem danke für die Einladung! Gute Nacht Neville, es war schön dich wiederzusehen." Dann machte sich die Blonde ohne weiteres auf den Weg zur Garderobe und zum Ausgang.

* * *

><p>Und? Wie fandet ihr das Wiedersehen zwischen den Beiden? Wird Luna eurer Meinung nach Nevilles Einladung annehmen und kommen?<p>

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

watercave


End file.
